


Seduce Me:Amelia's Tale

by Lufiteabtheprincess



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel), Seduce Me 2: The Demon War (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lufiteabtheprincess/pseuds/Lufiteabtheprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five girls. One father. Four wives and one girlfriend, all perishing during childbirth. Their husband and boyfriend cursed to endure until he is forced to end his life to escape. However he leaves his daughters, the eldest barely twenty-three and the youngest twenty. Soon after their father's death their Grandfather joins him, a heart attack they said. The girls reluctantly move into their grandfather's estate, what shall they do when they are faced with five Incubi? With  a story very similar to their own, what shall these girls do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! This Story ,while it isn't my first story; it will be the first story that will involve sex of any kind! :O If you have any feedback on my scenes/writing in general please comment! I love constructive criticisms! Also Please take note I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! All characters tagged beside my OCs are owned by Michaela Law! Also this story was inspired by Michaela Law's Visual Novels "Seduce Me The Otome" and "Seduce Me 2: The Demon War."
> 
> Also I can freely admit I got inspiration from Oml I'm so sorry but I can not spell your name but Kat here on AO3 and they know who they are as the gave me kudos XD

Chapter 1- The Funeral

~??? POV~

It was days like this that I hated. The days that would drag on until the horrible thing that was building finally occurred. It was on one of these days that I had gotten the news of my Grandfather's death. To think he was gone…. was shocking to say the least. Grandfather Harold, Gone, the man who took care of myself and my sisters after our father’s suicide. When Leigh and Aria were in their senior and junior year respectively. It was a hard pill to swallow. To think Grandfather's funeral service was to be held today, as well. His assistant had helped him plan a small service and finalize his will, only days before his death. The Assistant had also seemed shocked, and kept saying but he seemed healthy and happy. That he kept going on and on about the boys, finally visiting. What boys I don’t know. All I know is that I had to pick up my younger sister Jocelyn and tell her. My sister Jocelyn was closer to our Grandfather then most of us, the only one to come close to that relationship was Leigh. This conversation was going to be anything but easy.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

~??? POV~

“Hey, Amelia!” I chirped, smiling brightly as I hopped into the car. “Thanks for picking me up from school! College is killer! Who thought that Pre-Veterinary school would be so hard!” I rambled my hands flying as I spoke. I continued, “Anyway why did you pick me up, I usually just walk to the house what, with it being so close.” Amelia focused on the road, as she said “Let’s wait until we are all together in the house. okay?” I stopped smiling, “I’m not going to like this news am I?” I asked, my voice serious. “No, Your not going to like it.” Amelia replied, smiling sadly. I took a deep breath and asked if all of our sisters will be there. “Of course, it's a family matter.” Amelia said as she drove towards the house we shared with our sisters. “Do You mind if I listen to some music?” I asked my hand gesturing towards the radio. Amelia glanced over and said “Oh.. Sure go ahead, J.” I smiled, Since Amelia was the eldest she had a nickname for everyone, mine was J, it was short for Jocelyn. I loved the nicknames.Our Grandfather calls me Lov, but he tends to call all his granddaughters love.

I sigh and smile happily, I had plans to visit our Grandfather at his estate this weekend, I can't wait to see him it's been ages! I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the car turn off. I looked up and noticed that we were at the house already. Everyone's cars were here already, Amelia must have called them all when she was waiting for me. I could see Aria and Leigh's Car and even Lizabel’s car was here. I suddenly felt very nervous and scared. It felt as if my stomach had dropped into the floor.  
“It will be okay.” My sister said as she placed her hand on my shoulder and opened her door. By the time I had left the car my sister had reached the front door of our house. When I entered I could feel the tension in the air, it was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Amelia stood up and walked in front of the fireplace as I sat down next to Leigh, who smiled at me then focused on our eldest sister. Amelia took a deep breath and then said “Grandpa….” She took another shuddering breath. “Grandpa.. Died today.” Amelia looked down and tried to fight back tears.  
I was struck dumb. I heard Leigh speak up next to me, “Bu-but how?!” She said you could hear her voice break in those two words. “ Amelia looked up her eyes watery and a bit pink, “His assistant said he had a Heart attack, at the Company and he couldn't be revived.” Across from me Aria let out a gut wrenching sob. “Why did he leave us?!” Aria yelled suddenly in the silence her sob had caused. Amelia sighed and walked over to Aria and pulled her into a hug. “Ari, Pop-pop wouldn't have left us if he had a choice.” She said softly but her voice echoed in the small room. Sniffles were heard as each of my sisters processed this heart breaking news. Amelia suddenly released Aria from the hug, “You all remember what Grandpa told us, right?” She asked suddenly her face breaking out into a sad smile. The younger sisters smiled and nodding sadly and said in unison “No matter what, you have to stay strong.There will come a day when it seems like you against the world, but always remember that your friends and family will be here for you.”

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

BANG, sounded as the smell of gun smoke filled the air.

“Ahhh!”

BANG, a shot was fired, but I could hear my brothers yelling. It was going in slow motion.

“No!”

BANG, I aimed and fired.

“Fuck! I missed!”

BANG, I could hear them getting closer. I put my brother on my back. “DO IT NOW!” I yelled as I sprinted in the direction opposite the shots.

“Goddammit! We need to leave!”

BANG, “DO IT NOW, BROTHER!” I could hear the roar of flames as I ran, I looked back and saw the great purple flames. I looked either side of me to see my brothers, one being carried as well.

“Let’s GO!”

BANG, “We can’t stay out here!” I tightened my hold on my brother

“Arghh, go that way.” My youngest brother pointed in front of us, I could just see a clearing.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

~Amelia’s POV~

After a couple minutes had passed, I sighed and stood up stretching out from where I had sat on the floor, “Alright guys we need to go.”  
My sister Lizabel’s head shot up, “Wha-what? We are going out after we find out that Grandpa is dead!” Her voice had shot up to almost screeching. I looked at my sister in horror. “We have to get ready for Grandfather's funeral! You think I want to leave this house!” I snapped, I stormed up to the room I shared with Jocelyn and quickly got dressed. As I was getting ready, I heard my sister Jocelyn quietly telling Lizabel that she was out of line. I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. I had to be strong for my sisters, but being strong was so hard. I heard the stairs creak as my sisters walked up and into their rooms to get changed. I heard the door to my room open, I quietly said “Hey, J, thanks for sticking up for me,” but it sounded more like, mmf, J, mff mff ffm mmf me. My sister giggled and sat next to me, “I love you Lia, Liz didn't mean anything by it, you know, she can be a bitch. Especially when it comes to emotional things like this, she doesn't know how to react.”

I laughed and replied, “Yea, she can be.” I got up from the bed and said out into the hallway that when everyone was ready we can head to the funeral and will reading. I heard a muffled, “Are we following you?” From Aria and Leigh’s room. “Yea,”I replied.  
I walked downstairs and waited for my sisters to come down so we can go.  
Once they were ready we headed to the cemetery. We got to the burial site just in time, many of our grandfather’s friends shot us annoyed or pitying looks. Lizabel, huffed and looked away from them, but I could tell she was annoyed. I patted her arm and whispered “Don’t worry about the old farts, they don’t know how strong we are.” While I am not the one who often jokes or flirts; when I do my sisters say it's more funny then when they joke, because I’m a Proper Princess. The joke was enough for Lizabel to smile sadly before she pushed off my hand and walked a bit away from us. It usually upset me when my sisters did this, acted like they had to be strong. But I know that it's the only way for her to feel in control. Grandfather planned a very nice funeral service, with small white flowers, Lilies I believe, dotting the area. By the time the service ended it was raining softly, like the earth itself was crying over the loss of our Grandfather.

After the service myself and my sisters, quietly said our goodbyes to those that offered us their condolences. A man in a gray suit approached us after the last person left and introduced himself as Grandfathers Lawyer. Time to see what Grandpa left us, I thought, sniffling. The man gave the five of us a sad smile and began reading, after pulling out a document. “And now I shall begin reading Harold Anderson’s Last will and testament…. And now to my dearest granddaughters, I give my estate. All the furniture and decor that resides within the house shall also go to my Granddaughters.” What...Our grandfather gave us the estate. I mean, I guess he would have wanted us to be cared for, I know his house, well really a mansion, was completely paid for by his fortune. My hand slowly covered my mouth, I wasn't the only one in a small state of shock. “That is all, Have a nice day, Ladies.” The lawyer mumbled and handed me a copy of the Will, I took it on autopilot. It was a couple of minutes before Aria asked if we were going to move into the house or not. I started to give a reply before it was choked with a sob. My sisters slowly turned to me and stared wide eyed at me, before Leigh and Jocelyn, hugged me on either side. It was then that I gave in to the rush of tears.”I wish he was here," I cried before looking at his simple gravestone marked, “Harold Anderson; A Loving Father, Husband, and Grandfather.” Under that it marked his date of birth and his death day, with “No matter what, you have to stay strong.There will come a day when it seems like you against the world, but always remember that your friends and family will be here for you.”

Marked into the stone was his saying, his motivation for creating Anderson Toys. I slowly stopped sobbing, and realized that I was in the middle of a hug between all of my sisters and I wasn't the only one that was crying. As we slowly regained our composure, I Straightened up. “To answer your question ‘Ria, yes we will be moving into Grandfather's House, post haste.So when we return home pack your things, We all have luggage in our bedrooms correct?” I said, my voice crystal clear, if not a bit hoarse from the crying. We quickly returned home and ate a dinner that consisted of sandwiches. The rest of the food was to be put into a Cold box to be taken to our estate, and then each of my sisters hurried to pack, their clothes. “J can you pack my clothes and makeup?” I asked my sister as I started to pull out cardboard boxes to label the pots and pans. They would be donated. The chore of boxing things was was quickly a mind numbing event. By the time it was almost midnight when I was done boxing up all the Knickknacks, and things that will be donated. I quickly piled the “keep” boxes by the door and the donation pile by the back door. I will go and donate them in the morning. I thought as I went up stairs and into my bedroom. I was greeted with the site of my sister Jocelyn laying on her bed with an old blanket, a similar one was on my bed. She must have packed our linens. I also saw a pile of my pajamas, some jeans and a t-shirt for tomorrow on my desk. I quickly took a shower, changed and went to bed.

Tomorrow would be a good day, I thought as I set my alarm to wake me at six in the morning, so I could go donate the things and pick up a quick breakfast for my sisters.


	2. Life Changing Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made that will change the girls future more then they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 of Seduce Me...Us?  
> This chapter is longer then the first and hopefully this length will stick however with the length comes a lover wait time which makes me sad! But I hope you guys will like this! Also I'm not sure how to make the font and color text in AO3.. Any suggestions or help you can offer me??

Chapter 2-Untitled  
~Amelia’s POV~

Brinng Brinng Brinng.

I groaned and rolled over, Opening my eyes and stretching as I slowly got up. Why did I set my alarm so early, I whined in my head. That's when it hit me, my grandfather was dead. My sisters and I are moving into his house. I sighed and grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom, where I found my little to-go makeup bag. I smiled, Jocelyn was a great sister. I also saw a sticky note on the Mirror,

> _Don’t forget to get donuts along with some muffins!_  
>  _~Love J, Liz, ‘Ria & Lee_

I giggled, even when they were upset themselves my sisters always cheered me up. I went through my morning ritual; going for a more natural face. I grabbed my dirty clothes and put them in the bag that was in my room. I walked down the stairs, grabbed my car keys and opened the door; time to load the car. The loading was quick and easy, only about 10 boxes to be donated most were pots, pans and dishes that we didn't want. I kept our decorative mugs and the glasses our dad bought for each of his wives and well girlfriend. I shook my head and headed out the door to the donation spot, it always had people. I quickly handed the boxes to the man and then told him he didn't need to pay me, I was giving it all away. As I drove back to the house I stopped at Madame K’s coffeeshop, thank the Lord she opened early. I pushed open the door, as a light ring sounded and Miss. K appeared behind the counter.“Hi, Darling!” K said sadly, “How are you holding up?” She questioned. “I’m doing…Okay,” I mumbled trailing off. “So what can I get you, Darling?” K asked as she started the coffee machine.

“Can I get one White Hot Chocolate,How I like it; One Caramel Coffee how Liz likes it; One Dark Chocolate Melted Truffle Mocha, How Aria likes it; One White Chocolate Mocha, how Leigh likes it”, I took a breathe and let K start on some of the orders.“Peppermint Tea, How Jocelyn likes it, a small basket of fruit, And assorted muffins, only Blueberry,chocolate and banana-nut ones through.” I said as I took out my wallet and took out my card. “How much does that come out to?” I asked tapping my card on the counter as I waited for the price, “Oh! And some donuts!” I said smiling, it wouldn’t hurt me to have some junk food.

K smiled and Repeated the orders “One Caramel Coffee, Extra caramel. One Dark Chocolate Melted Truffle Mocha, Extra Foam and drizzled with Chocolate. One White Chocolate Mocha, with Bits of Chocolate in it and extra milk. Peppermint Tea, in a medium cup. A fruit bowl with Two whole Bananas, 10 assorted Muffins, four Blueberry, three chocolate and three banana-nut Muffins. And a box of donuts.” K took a breathe and giggled.

“All together it's 23.50, you buying for your sisters?” She asked as she took my card and swiped it for me, I answered as she handed it back, “Yes, we are moving into our Grandfathers place. I'm just coming from the donation center.” K smiled and asked if I needed help getting it all into my car. I smiled and said “No, as long as the drinks are in a carry out, and the food in a bag. I do need help opening my door through.” I held out my keys as K walked ahead of me to open the door to her Cafe, and then my car door as I slide the drinks into the passenger side, thankfully I thought ahead and had a Blanket on the seat. I smiled as I placed the food bag in front of the passenger side. “Thanks K.” I said as I hopped in my car and started it up. “Bye sugar! Tell you sisters I said hello! Drive safe!” K called as I pulled out of her lot and into the still sleepy commute to the house.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

As I pulled up the clock on my dashboard said it was Seven thirty. I honked the horn of my car causing Lizabel's head to poke out the front door. I saw her poke her head back inside only to see Aria coming over with her hands empty. “Good morning ‘Ria,” I said as I handed her the tray with four drinks. As I picked up the bag of food and grabbed my White Hot Chocolate which was thankfully still hot.

I walked into the house and said, “Hey! Did you girls put your luggage into the cars?” “Yes, Mom!” My sisters replied their faces breaking out into smiles. I smiled back, they always told me that I was like a mother.  
“Where's my thanks for breakfast?” I asked, sipping my Hot chocolate. The room paused in the sounds of sipping and food being opened and unwrapped.

“Thank you Sissy!” They chorused, smiling sheepishly. I laughed, “Why don't we all finish these in the cars?” My sisters all smiled and nodded. “All the bags and boxes in the cars?” I asked as my sisters picked up all the food and their drinks. My sister Leigh laughed and nodded her head,“We can do some things by ourselves you know!”

I smiled and ducked my head so they couldn't see me smirk.“You guys just follow me okay?” I said as I stood up looking around the living room that used to be full of color only too see no color, just two bland sofas and two love seats. “Let's get going!” I chirped suddenly very excited. My sisters looked like they had a mild case of whiplash.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

I gasped as I drove up the driveway causing Jocelyn to look over and snap a picture. I was struck dumb at the site of the beautiful mansion. It had to be at least three stories high.  
“Beautiful.” I gasped, as the car slowly rolled to a stop. I was amazed by the sheer size of the lawn and house. I wasn't the first car to stop even if my sisters were following in their cars. As I opened my door I saw Aria running into the, no, our house. “ ‘Ria, Wait up!” I called as I grabbed my three suitcases. The rest of our sisters quickly did the same only to almost walk into Aria. “Hey, Aira what's up?” I asked, opening the left door. Only to see a pile of men, they were bloody, and had numerous cuts and bruises that I could see. My mouth hung open, “What,” I paused and in a blink of an eye there was someone in front of me.

“Women, you are going to let me kiss you.” The green eyed man commanded. “Huh..I uh..Yea,” I mumbled, nodding my head. That was when my lips were claimed by the brown haired man, in a rough and demanding kiss. I could feel a difference to my energy level as the kiss continued, slowly the man’s lips left mine.  
“Oh, my head,” I moaned as I clutched my head. Lizabel quickly walked around me and swung her hand back and slapped the man.

“Who the FUCK do you think you are!” Snarled Lizabel, her lips pulling back as she showed her teeth.The man quickly shot back.  
“Who the FUCK are YOU?” He questioned, raising his eyebrow. Lizabel snarled at him and looked about ready to slap him. But before that could happen, another man joined the green eyed-one. “Sam, stop it,” said another voice, this once sounding like velvet. Lizabel shot back, “I FUCKING live here.” The one she was arguing with quietly replied, “If you live here I would recommend shutting your windows.”

Lizabel’s breathing quickened, “Well I’m sorry my DEAD grandfather forgot to shut the fucking windows!” She snapped.

“I said STOP it, Sam.” The voice said as the green-eyed man shot back at Lizabel, “Fuck..I’m…. sorry, for your loss.” He sounded genuinely upset about it.

“Please forgive my brother he can be…. A bit reckless.” Said velvet voice.  
“Well I feel better then you do.”His brother, Sam said, is that his name?

“No FUCKING shit.” Lizabel snarled at the dark haired velvet voiced man.  
Before any of my other sisters could recover from the shock a low voice was heard, “Nn… What beautiful ladies, such a shame, for such beauty to be ruined by anger.”

My sisters and I turned to stare at the red headed man in shock. “Well, we wouldn't be upset if we didn't find five guys knocked out, and bleeding us a river in our house.” My sister, Jocelyn said as she placed her hands on her hips. “Sheesh guys, can we not fight not all of us are in the best condition.”

A voice whined off to the side of the red head. Leigh quickly suggested we go into the dining room, off to the side of the entrance hall. The boys quickly agreed as their last brother, this time a boy with bright orangey hair. As the boys and girls sat down either side, with one of each group standing, the boy Sam and my sister a Lizabel.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and grabbed a Blueberry muffin from the container in front of us, to munch on. “So first let's introduce ourselves, I am Amelia Anderson and my sisters; Jocelyn, Lizabel, Leigh, and finally my youngest sister Aria.” As I said each of their names they waved or in Lizabel’s case glared.

The dark haired man cleared his throat and said, “Very Well, my name is James, my brothers; Erik,” Who inclined his head. “Sam,” Who merely gunted like a bear. “Matthew,” Who smiled and waved, almost falling off the chair causing my sister Leigh to giggle. “And our youngest brother Damien.” James concluded his voice turning soft as his brother Damien, merely muttered a soft, “Hello,” while staring at empty space. My sister Aria was looking at the same spot with a look of Awe.  
“ ‘Ria, what's wrong?” I whispered my brow furrowed. “Oh.. Oh… That makes so much sense.” She whispered back. “Wait, What?” I asked my voice higher than a whisper now. “Can you see him, too?” My sister asked looking at Damien. He looked up, startled, and he mumbled a quiet, “Yes.” He looked back at the spot in the floor. I ignored the two youngest siblings for now.

“I'm not going to beat around the bush, What are you doing in our house?” I questioned. The eldest James, replied “We were being chased by a group of… misfits… We had entered their territory by mistake and we fought of course but we had to flee.”

“Yeah! Malik had too many goons for a fair fight!” Chirped Matthew, his voice light but his smile bloodthirsty. Leigh chirped up then as well saying, “Well,are you going to tell us the full story? I mean it can't be that bad, it's not like you're some sex demon, from hell come to kill us.” She asked as she leant her elbows on the table, making her already tight t-shirt pull against her breasts.Matthew looked a bit stunned at the display or maybe it was because she directed the statement at him and not James who was clearly the oldest.

“Umm… Well not Exactly..” Matthew said blushing faintly as he stared at Leigh.  
James continued for Matthew who looked a bit embarrassed.  
“We are Incubi, Miss, Demons who feed on… Sexual Energy, hence why Sam, does not have any more cuts and the bruises are faded and, ” He gestured at his brothers and himself. “Why we are in worse shape.”

I gaped at the boys.

“I call bullshit! But if you are Prove it.” Jocelyn and Leigh said in unison, as they smirked at James. James sighed and looked at both Matthew and Erik, “Fine, Erik, Matthew, why don't you two, give them some proof.”

Erik laughed and particularly purred, “It would be our pleasure, James.” He was clearly speaking for himself and Matthew who seemed shocked that James asked him but he quickly recovered and shot Erik a look. They had a short but silent conversation.

“ My sweet,” Erik purred as he walked towards Jocelyn. “How sweet you are with such non belief, Let me ease your mind with a tender kiss.” He purred as he titled Jocelyn’s head up

“Hello beautiful,” Matthew whispered his voice slightly raspy. “Your cute with such mistrust,so let's play a game! I’ll ease your mind with a kiss.” He whispered, he was holding Leigh’s hand.

“Will you let me kiss you?” The boys asked in unison. Both Jocelyn and Leigh, smiled and nodded their eyes looked glazed.

Erik leaned in and placed his lips on Jocelyn’s, in a slight melding of passion, as he swiped his tongue against her lips. Jocelyn griped his shirt, and sighed her mouth opening slightly. Erik sighed and leaned into the kiss his hand cupping her face.

Matthew leaned in and lightly but forcefully placed his lips on Leigh’s. Their lips meeting with a playful curl as Matthew flicked his tongue against her lips. Causing Leigh to moan lightly, and grab Matthews forearm.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

It was only a couple of moments more before each couple was interrupted by James, “ Erik, Matthew, That's enough.” Both boys pulled away, slightly breathless but looking remarkably better. Both boys smiled and their kissing partners were slowly breathing and looked to be swaying.  
“Thank you,both!” Chirped Matthew as he gently guided Leigh to her chair again, and stepped back to his.

Erik, smiled and purred, “Yes many thanks, you lovely ladies.” As he guided Jocelyn to her chair as well and returning to his place. However before he sat he gently laid his hand on James’s shoulder. Matthew gasped and laid his on Damien’s shoulder, he chirped out “Go ahead I-Damien!”

As the girls observed the boys their cuts that were still bleeding, healed and the bruises disappeared, as if they were never hurt in the first place.

Jocelyn gulped and said, “What the fuck!”  
Leigh nodded and said, “Fuck, I feel weak as hell.” The the two of my sisters leaned back in their chairs.

I looked at them and said “So you're all incubi?” I asked leaning forward excitedly,Knowledge is power, and I like knowing things.

James nodded yes at my question, but continued, “Allow myself and my brothers to clean our mess and cook dinner for you ladies,as a way to apologize.”

I blinked wide eyed and said, “You don't have to cook for us,I understand the cleaning part, but you boys do not have to cook for us.”

James shook his head and said in a clear voice, “Miss, we entered your house uninvited, cleaning our mess and cooking is nothing.. compared to the kindness you have shown us.”  
I looked in his eyes and saw only caring and a bit of confusion. I sighed and muttered, “Fine, my sisters and I will settle in.”

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

By the time the girls had put the last of their boxes into their respective rooms, the entrance hall was spotless not a single drop of blood to be seen and a wonderful smell was wafting from the kitchen.  
“Mmh..What smells so good?” Moaned Leigh as she entered the kitchen, the door opening softly.  
The boys in their various spots in the kitchen all smiled at her, except Sam who merely grunted and replied, “Food.” Leigh smiled at him unfazed by the hostile attitude, “ What are you boys cooking?” She chirped, as she bounced up on to the counter. As Sam gunted and walked into the dining room. Erik gave her an apologetic smile as he followed his brother. Matthew smiled at her and said cheekily, “You’ll find out when we place it on the table.”

Both James and Damien chuckled. “Matthew, Damien and I are going to start putting the food on the table if you wish to have any you better hurry and finish up the dessert.” James said as he and Damien loaded their arms with plates of food and left for the dining room. “Ohh, Dessert!” Squealed Leigh as she nearly vibrated off the counter. “What kind of dessert?I mean if you would move, I could see!” Leigh rambled.

Matthew laughed and turned around careful to hide the dessert, “No dessert until after dinner!” He scolded, pointing at the door, “Into the dinning room we go!”

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

  
Matthew and Leigh returned to the dining room to see everyone sitting down and two chairs empty. Jocelyn giggled and said “Glad that you two could come join us!” Leigh blushed and quipped back, “Of course wouldn't want to keep the princess waiting!”

Amelia rolled her eyes and said, “Alright, Since Everyone is here, I still don't quite understand why you all came here.”  
The boys all looked confused but Matthew was the only one to say, “ Oh… Um.. How do we explain..?”

“What's so difficult to understand? We were attacked and we came here to heal!” Said Sam, sounding upset.

“Don't be rude, Sam.” Scolded Erik.  
  
“I'm just saying we aren't speaking another language! How is it difficult to understand!” Sam shot back looking unimpressed with his brother.

Aria spoke up then, “I think my sister means Specifically, what happened?”

James spoke up wearily and spoke up, “We recently came into town to visit... an old friend, when we're attacked by a band of… Misfits.So to escape and heal we came here for shelter. We of course apologize for the mess that we made.”

Leigh chirped up then, “It's fine! You're, all better now, right?”  
Matthew smiled at her and nodded, saying “Yep, all thanks to you and your sisters!”

“Us?” The girls squawked.

Erik chuckled and said, “You see lovely ladies, we feed on sexual energy, but we don't just get it from kissing ladies such as yourselves. We can just touch someone's hand to obtain the sexual energy. Everyone has sexual energy, you know.”

The girls quickly thought this through. It was no wonder; Amelia, Jocelyn and Leigh were shaky for a while after their kisses, if they didn't have the sugar they probably would have fainted. The Incubi intrigued the girls but each could hear the warning siren going off in their heads, warning them that their lives would change forever if they invite the boys to stay.

“Anything else you wish to know?” James asked politely.

“Well what are you gonna do now?” Lizabel said as she looked at her lap, suddenly shy.

Matthew looked at James, “what are we going to do?”

James sighed, “That's a good question, We just got here and we surely will be hunted if we leave.”

“We can take ‘em easy!” Sam said as he crossed his arms.

Erik sighed and rolled his eyes, “Not unless we train more, the result is evident in our last encounter.”

At that moment the girls were overcome with a feeling of pity for the boys. They couldn't survive out there not when they didn't know it was illegal to break into people's homes.Or they could be taken into a science lab and be poked and prodded.The boys reminded the girls of themselves when they were younger alone because their dad didn't want anything to do with them but wanted them alive. And elder sisters to busy being taught how to be the perfect CEOs.

Life had changed. We had changed.

We had the opportunity to help them… Would we?  
I mean after all five demons living with my five siblings wasn't what I had imagined when we we first moved in.

 _“Don't worry too much about it. You have plenty of time to decide. Besides, you should do what makes you happy.”_ Our grandfather used to say when any of us tried hints to make our father proud before he passed away.

Amelia strengthened her resolve to speak up.  
“Well, you could live with us…?” She suggested her voice strong. Her sisters looked at her with pride, that was what each would have said, if they had the guts.

As soon as the boys had properly registered what Amelia said she spoke again.  
“It seemed like you needed a place to stay, and, well we just moved into this mansion and it makes sense.” The quiet made her nervously continue talking, “If you would like to stay here, though there are two rules, that will need to be followed.”

James looked at her stunned and said “Yes?”

Amelia blinked and looked to Jocelyn to continue for her, unable to find the words herself.

“First you can't use your powers on myself or my sisters, or any guest we have over. Well, not enemies or robbers but you get me, right?”

Damien finally spoke up, “That sounds reasonable.”

“Second,” continued Aria. “ You have to help us out with chores around the mansion.This place is gigantic!”

“That is a generous offer, Ladies, are you sure that would be okay? We don't want to burden you any more then we have.” James replied his face looking torn.

“It's alright really! I mean we could do with some help with the chores both inside and outside, the house…” Leigh said smiling.

“A wonderful idea! Well live here and train while helping the lovely ladies with the house! Servants for the princesses!” Erik said happily.

Sam looked at Erik, “What are you serious?!”

Matthew looked at Sam worriedly, “Shhh, Be quiet Sam, I haven't slept in a bed In days!”

Damien chuckled softly and nodded in agreement with Matthew.

Everyone seemed alright with the arrangement, except for Sam but they didn't hate the idea even if they were Incubi.It would be interesting, having guys around the house. Since the last guys were our father who killed himself and our grandfather. Both men were family and took care of us. It will be different to have men that aren’t family living with us.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

  
“Gahh, fine.” Sam caved. “But we're not staying here forever.Only until we can beat up the group of punks.”

“I think that is a reasonable time limit for our stay.” James said as he looked at his brothers.

“Yes! This is awesome!” Matthew said as he grinned.

“Also, beautiful if you, ever need a bed fellow…” Erik said to Jocelyn making her blush a light pink color.  
“Knock it off.” Said James.

“Let's celebrate and eat!” Matthew said excitedly.

“Finally I'm starving!” Sam said as he and Matthew started to pile and stuff themselves with the food on the table, with James staring at them in irritation and Erik at them in amusement.

“Really you two?! You're both acting like pigs!” James cracked as some chewed food hit the table, in front of him.

“ Oh, let them have a little freedom, It's not like we have eaten recently either. Im sure they've been starving.” Erik said as he tried to calm James.

“ Still no excuse for them to stuff their faces like backyard swine.” James snapped.

Both Jocelyn and Leigh couldn't stifle their giggling. The boys stopped eating and stared at the two girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it leave me comments and feedback! I really like it!!


	3. Everybody Talks

Chapter Three-

Everybody Talks

 

Matthew and Sam looked up at the giggles coming from the girls, their mouths full of food.

"Is something funny?" Matthew asked his mouth full.

"What's so funny?" Sam snapped, food flying out of his mouth.  
Lizabel and Leigh quickly tried to stifle their giggles, before replying in unison.  
"You're both so funny!"  
The boys faces turned a slight pink and they looked away from the two girls, and swallowed their food before speaking.

"S-Shut up! We're not funny! We're hungry!" Sam stuttered out his face looking both angry and embarrassed.

"W-Well, We're glad we made you laugh..." Matthew said his voice a mix of confused and amused.

Sam quickly reached over to Matthew and hit him on the back of the head. "Shut up Matthew!" He said angrily.

"Ouch! I'm just saying!" Matthew yelled as he cupped the back of his head.

Lizabel and Leigh giggled, as Erik said "See, James? It's entertainment for them!"

James just rolled his eyes and politely ate his food, however his distaste for his brothers manners was evident in his mannerisms.

The girls quickly filled their plates and continued to eat.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

~Aria's POV~

I couldn't help but think of how Damien had agreed to slide down the bannisters with me. It was a ton of fun! But as I sat down coming into the room last, I looked at Damien he was looking at a spot I couldn't see over my sisters and the much larger incubi. His lips were moving as though he was speaking to someone.

"It's nothing." He said softly his eyes flitting up to meet mine and then going back to the space.I softly stared at him my eyes full of wonder. "You're like me, aren't you?" I asked.  
He looked at me surprised, "I'm not sure." He said looking both confused and sad. "You are." I insisted, "We are both the last ones, the ones with the weirdest abilities. You read minds. I can feel people's emotions." He looked at me sadly and muttered so only I could hear it, "I can do more than read minds.." I looked at him in wonder and said,"I can do more then feel people's emotions."

We stared at each other until the mood was broken by the laughter of my sisters. Startled we both looked up from our end of the table to see both Matthew and Sam looking embarrassed but Sam was the one that looked and felt, upset about it. "Embarrassment is an emotion everyone feels, Sam." I said before I could filter myself. Everyone's head baring Damien, snapped to look at me. I huddled back into my seat, causing my elder sister Amelia to stop eating and come comfort me. "Aria, ‘Ria, Have you been hiding something from me?" I gulped and nodded looking down in shame."I didn't want to worry you." I stuttered, ringing my wrists. "I was going to tell you the other day but then Grandpa happened… And.. And" I couldn't finish I looked at anything but my sisters and my eyes rested upon Damien. He felt unsure yet he looked like he was going to say something. I looked away and thought, God, how am I going to tell my sisters I can feel emotions and sometimes manipulate them, they'll think I'm a..a.. Freak. "They will not, you are their sister they love you and just want the best for you." Damien said suddenly making everyone turn to stare at him. His eyes suddenly widened and he said "I'm sorry, Miss Aria,my gift is very much not controlled."

My sister Leigh looked confused, "What gift?"  
Damien looked at his hand before saying, "Demons have gifts besides the usual mind altering powers, We all have one...My gift is.. Um.. Well, I can read minds." He said as he fidgeted. He looked at Jocelyn and said, "That's new way to look at it."   
Amelia looked a bit confused and Damien elaborated, "Miss, Jocelyn thought I could use my gift to help people.Most people didn't like my gift back home." He added.

That was when I spoke up, "Guys..? I can feel people's emotions and.. And I can sometimes manipulate them.."I said trailing off as my sister's eyes widened.

"No wonder I feel so calm, around you!"   
Sam said as he rested his arms on the table.  
My eyes widened, "I..I don't mean too! I'm so sorry." Sam sighed and tugged on his hair, " uh, kid that's a good thing for me.."  
He trailed off and looked down at his food  
  
My sisters sighed and hugged me, all of them saying in low voices that they loved and supported me. Before everyone made their way back to their chairs and food.

The silence was interrupted only with the clanging of silverware against dishware, and the occasional bout of small talk.

"What's this?" Amelia asked, she was looking curiously at a plate of pasta with a green tinge to it and what looked like shrimp on it. It was hardly touched.

"That Miss is a shrimp pesto dish.Pastas are my specialty. At least someone has taste her." James said looking at his brothers teasingly.

Just as dessert was being handed out, Jocelyn's phone rang, playing an old song, she smiled sheepishly and answered. She gasped as the person behind the phone told her what was going on.  
"No! What do you mean they just had a fire!.....I'll call you back when I figure something out.Fine" She said irritated as she hung up on the person. She had her head in her hands with a distressed look on her face.

"What's wrong J?" Asked Amelia, she looked very concerned.

Jocelyn sighed and said sadly, "My vet school is holding a fundraiser for the neighboring No kill shelter, but our ballroom had a fire, yesterday. So we don't have a place to hold it." Amelia looked puzzled and asked "Why don't you have it here?"   
Jocelyn looked up at Amelia and gasped, "I can hold it here!"   
"Of course you can!" Amelia said, " As if I wouldn't hold it!"

Jocelyn smiled and raced out of the room her cellphone in her hand already calling the fundraising team.

Amelia sighed after Jocelyn left the room.   
Leigh look at her like she had grown a third head. "And how are we supposed to organize a fundraiser in a day?"

Amelia bit her lip, "Well if we get started on everything now we can be done in time for tomorrow."

The boys looked at each of the girls in the room, before James spoke up. "Why don't we plan it for you girls?"

Lizabel looked at him in shock. "I didn't think you would want to help so quickly for some dumb animals."

Sam looked at her and snapped, "Well do you not want our help?!"

Lizabel looked shocked, she cocked her hips and said " Well no. But I don't really care if help."

"Lizabel. Why don't you, Aria and Leigh go unpack since I know you three only brought your bags up to your rooms?" Amelia said her voice professional but teasing.

Lizabel sighed and stomped out of the room huffing a small, "Fine," Over her shoulder. The other two followed her giggling.

"If you could that would be great," Amelia said as she stood up.

She was almost out of the dining room when she remember, she made a quick turn. "Where are you going to be sleeping!" She looked panicked. The boys chuckled, and Erik answered, "While you and your sisters were unpacking myself and Sam explored and found some guest rooms, I hope that is alright."

"No, no! It's perfectly fine! Have a nice night you boys."Amelia said as she turned to head into the lobby.

"If you ever need a bed partner, lovely Lady." Erik purred as Amelia walked away, causing her to turn and face him.

Amelia laughed and said " You don't have to act like that ya know?"   
Erik raised an eyebrow and batted his eyelashes exaggeratedly, " I have no idea what you mean, pretty lady."

Amelia waves her hand in his general direction, "Like that. Like your trying to get into my bed all the time."

Erik chuckled and said ruefully, " I assure you I'm just a lover of beautiful women."

Amelia gave him a look of understanding and said, " There is more to a person then just the outside." Before she left the room.

Erik blinked after the women shocked that she saw through his act.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

James sighed and said "Erik.. No." Why couldn't his younger brother behave.

Erik looked offended, " I wasn't going to do anything!" He said as he brushed his bangs from his face.

This caused Damien to look up, and say almost absentmindedly, "Yes he was."

"Shhh.." Erik tried to playfully shush Damien, only to be ignored.

Damien was mumbling to himself as he stared at a spot on the floor. He had barely eaten, again, this wasn't good for his brother James noted. The girls...maybe they could help him get Damien to look after himself.

James frowned, folding his arms, he was already thinking of them helping him. He stood up from the table leaving the dishes to Erik and Matthew. He paced across the floor he had no idea how to keep the girls and his brothers safe from Malix and his gang. It didn't help that the girls were human. It just added another stress for him… How to keep himself and his brothers healthy without hurting the girls with the energy drain. He sighed the girls drew himself and his brothers to them like moths to a flame.They were so similar in their upbringing. James ran his fingers through his hair it didn't help that the girls were beauty's.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

Erik leaned back into his chair the girls were a delight.They blushed, so pretty, when he flirted with them.He licked his lips, the one he kissed, Jocelyn was very interesting. He warmed just thinking about her. What was he thinking. All these thoughts and feelings he shook his head trying to get rid of such thoughts.

 

James sighed and walking into the bright lobby hearing the shut of doors and the soft patter of feet as the girls settled into their rooms. He and his brothers were alone, again. Hopefully none of the girls come down until morning. They needed their rest, all the light touching the girls thought were just accidents, was just a way to get some energy to heal.  
They must be tired, and hopefully would be asleep in the next hour or so.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

AN: After this point the boy's Demon names are used! This will be the only part of its kind as the boys get more and more used to their Human names.If you don't remember the boys human names they are in the Tags of this chapter! But I will give them as it is hard to remember at times!  
James/ Raestrao  
Erik/ Uzaeris  
Sam/ Aomaris  
Matthew/ Zecaeru  
Damien/ Izroul

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

Raestrao sighed and closed the door into the dining room, letting his glamour drop as he did so.He wanted to conserve what energy he had. Thankfully, Incubi looked human enough that they would not draw attention from a passerby. His brothers all dropped their glamours, as well, letting him see his brothers and assess their injures.  
Aomaris rolled his neck and stretched a bit, he carefully adjusted his jeans. The boys had taken to wearing jeans or some type of pants, the human world having rubbed off on them, however Uzaeris much preferred the nudity of demons.

Raestrao's eyes roamed his siblings noting any oddities or concerns. His brothers and himself looked remarkably similar in these forms the only differences being the color of their markings, horn sizes and their heights. Raestrao looked down he however looked like a replicate of his father down to his large curling horns.

Uzaeris finally spoke up his hands on his hips as he looked at Izroul. "Who are you talking to Izroul?" His voice was gentle yet demanding Uzaeris was always the worry wart thought Raestrao.  
Aomaris and Zecaeru paused in cleaning to look at Izroul their eyes concerned. With Izroul being the youngest the others tended to baby him.  
Izroul looked up at the others from his place against the far side of the room, through his bangs. He looked back to the floor, trying to decide how to put it. As usual, he went the direct route and most shocking route.

"Him" He murmured in a voice filled with awe.

"Him? The warlock?" Aomaris asked doubtfully, referring Harold Anderson. The man that helped them in their escape into the human world.The Abyssal planes held their old lives but the magic man held their new ones.

"Yes." Izroul said with a sadly. "He's the one that told me about this place. It's his home." He explained, looking a bit out of it.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~ Line Break ~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

The brothers looked at each other, surprised. They had wondered how Izroul knew where to hide, wounded as he had been after their gunfight with the devils, but they hadn't been expecting that.

"No way!" Aomaris said however his rebuttal was empty of anger.

"That would explain the wards around the house and on the girls as well." Uzaeris commented, giving Raestrao a pointed look.

"But..that would mean…" Zecaeru said nervously, fear creeping into his voice.

"That he's passed." Raestrao answered with sadness in his voice. He sighed, frowning sadly with his brothers. "He must have stayed in order to guide us here, today. " The debt Raestro felt towards the magic man climbed and he saw it in the looks his brothers were giving him as well.

"Yes." Izroul said sadness "But he stayed. He's glad to be able to help us." Izroul said as he turned to his brothers.

Raestrao turned his gaze from Izroul to the spot on the floor. Raestrao knew Izroul was special, different. He had powers that none of them understood, not even Izroul himself understood. But Raestrao trusted his brother and they would have never found this place on their own. It had to be Harold Anderson.

It was true Harold Anderson was the one to help himself and his brothers into the Human world from the Abyssal Planes. It enabled them to escape… from… from their own little piece of hell. He gave them money, identities…. Freedom.. And then he let them go. He trusted them to behave and taught them what they needed to know and let them go.

"The warlock."Aomaris muttered in disbelief,crossing his arms.

"Then the girls are…" Zecaeru continued to connect the dots, his face slack.

  
"His granddaughters." Uzaeris finished with a frown.

The boys all looked at each other as the realization set in. They weren't just a good Samaritans to them then, sharing room and board. They were the heirs to the man who had risked everything, even his life, to give a family of…. Demons, no less, a home. And now the girls were the last people left they could even hope to repay their debt. That is what made all of them strictly off limits.

"Fuck." Aomaris nearly growled, hanging his head as he scuffed his shoe into the carpet.

  
Raestrao walked over to Izroul, maintaining a distance from the space Izroul's eyes indicated the spirit was currently residing in. Clearing his throat, he addressed the spirit. "Well sir, thank you for leading us to your home. It appears we are in debt to you even more so." Raestrao bowed his head, his horns looking larger under the light of the chandelier.

"Sorry...we could have saved you. Grrrah!" Aomaris yelled, slamming his fist down on the dining room table in frustration, causing the silverware to jump. "If we had got here sooner.."

"He says it couldn't be helped. He doesn't think anyone could have saved him." Izroul watched the corner. Repeating the words only he could hear, his eyes following the ball of light only he could see. "But he is asking if he can ask something of us."

"Anything.." Aomaris immediately growled and stepped forward. Raestrao glanced at him and Aomaris stepped back, realizing he was overstepping his bounds though inside they all knew they would do whatever the man asked.

"Yes?" Raestrao turned his attention to the open space. The other boys did the same. They would do anything for Harold. The room was silent, even of Aomaris's typical impatience as they waited.

"He asks that we protect his granddaughters, with Malix still being a threat. He didn't think they would move in so quickly." Izroul added looking hopeful.

"Done. We are taking the trash out anyway.We can protect the girls." Aomaris declared, his eyes hard as he agreed for them all. Raestrao glared at him, but Aomaris only raised his chin defiantly, he knew.

"And, he asks that we watch over them. They have strong magic.. It's only a matter of time before they find it." Izroul continued.

"No way!" Aomaris snapped, not wanting to think of the young girls becoming a witches. It was too dangerous for them. All he could think of was the feisty one fighting with him at every turn.

"They have his power, Raestrao." Uzaeris commented from over James' shoulder. "Zecaeru and I felt it when they walked in."

"I felt it as well." Izroul agreed, thinking of a certain dark haired girl.

"It's locked away." Zecaeru added, trying to make the idea more appealing. He hesitated as he realized what he would say next wouldn't make the situation better. "And they are likely slip into it at one point or another. With or without us?" He ended questioning whether or not they should stop them. While he sounded unsure Raestrao knew that he was in.

  
"This does make things interesting." Uzaeris mused.

  
"Show some respect!" Zecaeru complained nodding to the corner that the spirit of Harold occupied

"I am! How better to watch them than to be with them, all night long?" Uzaeris teasingly said, his voice almost a purr.

Raestrao pursed his lips, they were being reckless again. "Enough! Uzaeris, quit it." He growled his voice gaining an otherworldly tone. Causing Aomaris to give a satisfied smirk.

"I'm merely suggesting, maybe they want our attentions…"

"It's his granddaughters for goodness' sake!" Zecaeru flushed, embarrassed.

"He wants them to be happy." Izroul said, returning them to the situation at hand. "He says he wants them to find their happiness." Izroul's purple eyes had a dreamy quality to them. Raestrao knew this look all too well. He couldn't deny his youngest brother. Not after the hell Izroul had been through.

"He says it's fine. He is insisting that we stay. Not just to heal, but to live. A home." Izroul continued. His eyes looked glazed as he watched the spirit and continued to speak his words. "He's sure they'll allow it. Their like him." He turned to his brothers, smiling.

Raestrao blinked. The human trusted a family of incubi, male incubi, with the care and happiness of his granddaughters. Demons.. That feed on sexual energy, in the care of an easily breakable humans. Raestrao's heart felt like it was in a vice never before had they been trusted or cared for outside of their familial ties. This only caused more heart wrenching pain, it only cemented the fact that the warlock's death was a byproduct of them coming into the human world. Raestrao looked at his brothers seeing the same suspicion and pain in each of their eyes. Uzaeris met his eyes frowning but nodded, their was no doubt that Uzaeris was thinking the same way as Raestrao.

"It'd only be right." Zecaeru murmured as he also nodded in agreement.

Aomaris groaned, drawing a frustrated frown from Raestrao, but quickly conceded. He owed Harold, too. "Fine! Fine." He shrugged, blushing and turning away as he suddenly realized he had kissed the man's...spirit's granddaughter without her express permission. "I missed having a home anyway", he mumbled under his breath.

Raestrao's eyes met Izroul's,giving his brother permission to read his mind. Raestrao filled his mind with affection for his youngest brother. Izroul had been through so much in his short life. Raestrao knew being around the girls would affect him the most. The excitement and incredibility had long been tempered with the constant travel. Now being stationary. It would be hardest on Izroul.

Izroul smiled without hesitation and it met his eyes. It brought a sharp ache in Raestrao to see the hope and joy in his younger brother's eyes at the thought of being a family. A real family with a home, something they should have known all their lives.

"Can we? Please?" Izroul whispered his voice sounding so young and full of emotion.  
Raestrao looked to the space carefully reviewing the information he knew.

His brothers looked to him to lead, and to make the decision ultimately, a decision that will appease them all. However, they would follow him no matter the choice he made, no matter what they thought. Though Aomaris would bitch like an old lady and Uzaeris would find one way or another to get back at him.

  
Raestrao took a deep breathe, he was firm in what he decided. Sighing he said, "We shall stay, as long as they wish us too. We will protect her to the best of our abilities, even if we do not stay within this home." The moment Raestrao had started speaking a hush had fallen upon his brothers only to be broken as soon as he finished with cheers.  
"But.. we need to be careful. The angels are not going to like this.." He reprimanded them, bringing reality crashing upon the boys. "We could be painting a larger target upon their heads."

  
Izroul heaved a large sigh, smiling and whispered a soft, "Thank you." Raestrao gazed at his younger brother and knew it wasn't only Harold Anderson thanking him.

The silence that followed the declaration was broken by Izroul stuttering and blush stained face.

  
Uzaeris raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"What'd he say?" asked Zecaeru, confused as Izroul fought to return his composure.

Izroul looked flustered as he tried to find the words,"He...he wants to know if we think his granddaughters are..are cute." Izroul said fighting a blush.The others looked at the space is open astonishment.

The boys were snapped of of their stupor when Uzaeris practically purred, "We shall do whatever they wish to make them happy." His face stretched into a predatory grin.

  
"Dude! Shut up." Aomaris yelled picking up an apple from the center piece and chucking it at Uzaeris's head.Uzaeris unfazed by the outburst nimbly caught it.

"Mhmm." Uzaeris hummed as he took a bite of the fruit.

Raestrao closed his eyes wondering what on earth he got himself into, but that did not stop a grin from creeping onto his face.The girls made them happy, even if they had only known them a day


	4. Information+Help

Hey I just wanted to say sorry for the delay I'm doing a lot at the moment! However I wanted to inform you all I will be going over all the chapters released for mistakes and to fix an annoying plot hole that I noticed!Now, very important! As you know the Seduce Me Games have ways to change it up and get yourself a different guy, I am finding it hard to handle five different plot lines in one story. So I decided, I will be making each girl have a separate story. This shall be the main story and will focus on Amelia. The others will come out when I finish Amelia's version of these events, please note things will be different in each story! This is because each character is different and will respond to things differently. This way of writing will allow for myself to go much more in depth with the relationships between the sisters and the boys.This and the other four story's will overlap! You will see repeat scenes, and events! Each character will have different scenes and event happening to them, as they are all grown women. They have lives you know? Anyway I just wanted to inform you all of this! When I release the next chapter this will be removed and put as the ending note for all chapters! Any way thank you for reading this and for the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in Google doc's so this is why it looks odd! However, I hope this appeals to many! I do not have a beta of any kind, so any and all mistakes are mine. It was pre-read by my friend Joce from PepeGames on Youtube! I want to thank her for being just as obsessed with the "Seduce Me" series as I am, and encouraging me and complimenting me, as I wrote! I also Want to thank my Friends, Shuuta, Life and App, for Encouraging and loving me for the weirdo I am!


End file.
